


breathe it in

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 420 fic, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tatsuya... are you sure?" "Taiga, it'll be okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe it in

**Author's Note:**

> i was massively lacking sleep when i wrote this, and the ending is super corny and rushed, and basically this didn't come out as well as i had hoped
> 
> but i'm gonna post it anyways bc maybe everyone will decide that they can write it better than i can 
> 
> and i actually just want to read more fics of them doing drugs. ok ya.

 

"Tatsuya... are you sure?"

Kagami's eyes darted around the room, slightly paranoid that they might get caught.

"Taiga, it'll be okay." Himuro rested his hand on one of Kagami's knees in an attempt to comfort him. "You know you can say 'no', right? I'm not gonna force you to do it."

Kagami took a deep breath before actually looking Himuro in the eyes, "No, I want to do it. I want to know about the things you enjoy doing, I want us to be close again."

Himuro smiled before fetching a small box from one of the drawers in his room. He ushered Kagami to sit at one end of his bed, while he sat at the other, legs crisscrossed.

Kagami watched with curiosity as Himuro pulled out a silver, cylindrical looking thing, a small baggy, a lighter, and a glass pipe. Himuro could see the slight interest on Kagami's face. Opening up the baggy, he took a quick sniff before holding it out. 

"Do you wanna smell it before I grind it up?" He asked, as if to somehow comfort the redhead.

Kagami took the small baggy, inhaling the distinct aroma, face scrunching up. "It's... weird. I can't compare it to anything else, good or bad. It's just weird."

Himuro chuckled as he took the baggy back, "Yeah, everyone thinks of it as weird smelling the first time, but you get used to it and eventually learn to enjoy it."

 

Himuro took the time to show Kagami the "basics" of smoking (aka grinding it up, inhaling properly, etc.) purposely dragging it out, just in case he changed his mind. Himuro didn't want him to regret it, after all. 

Kagami never did change his mind, though he did come close after coughing up a storm on his second hit. 

"That happens sometimes, but it supposedly gets you higher. That's what everyone says anyway." Himuro passed over a water bottle.

"Whoa, I'm starting to feel kinda light and smiley." Kagami said.

"That's the point of it." Himuro laughed.

The two of them joked and toked the rest of the evening, Himuro passing out on Kagami's shoulder in the middle of a movie, and Kagami resting his head on top of Himuro's.

They don't know how things will turn out for them after this, but they figured they could face it together and everything will be okay.

 


End file.
